Vending Machine Candy
by HotChilePepper
Summary: A vending machine has been installed in the Museum of Natural History. Jedediah and Octavius go investigate the "mysterious blue box." No slash.


**Vending Machine Candy**

"Jedediah, it appears a large blue box has been placed the main hallway," Octavius informed his cowboy friend.

"Let's go take a looksee," Jedediah suggested as he pulled Octavius into the main room.

"I don't think this is a good idea. We don't even know what it is," Octavius nervously said.

"It'll be fun," Jedediah said in a tempting voice.

"Fine, but this is the last time I let you get me into trouble," Octavius replied, even know he knew otherwise.

"We both know that ain't true," Jedediah smiled.

Jedediah and Octavius walked up to the big blue box. It was probably as big as Larry. That meant it was a giant compared to them. It had candy and drinks within it.

"What in tarnation could this be?" Jedediah inquired.

"I don't know," Octavius replied in a puzzled tone.

"Ooh, look! There's words on it," Jedediah noticed.

"What do you think it says?" Octavius asked.

"Let's see, how 'bout 'Vend ang Mash in'," Jedediah guessed.

"I'm not so certain of that, my friend," Octavius said.

"Well, what do ya think it says?" Jedediah questioned.

"It says 'Vending Machine' guys," Larry said as he randomly appeared out of no where.

"What does that mean?" Octavius wondered.

"I'mma guess it's a machine that vends stuff," Jedediah guessed.

"No, guys! You put money in the machine and you type in a code and you get food," Larry explained.

"Kinda like Morse code, Gigantor?" Jedediah asked.

"What's Morse code?" Octavius inquired.

"Never mind," Jedediah said with a face palm.

"No, it's not Morse code. Under each item of the vending machine, there is a number followed by a letter. So, you press the number and the letter on the key pad for the item you want, and it appears," Larry informed.

"So it's magic?" Octavius asked.

"No, it ain't magic, Octo!" Jedediah replied.

"Are you sure?" Octavius asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Jedediah replied.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it," Larry said as he disappeared again.

"Have you ever noticed how often he just disappears like that?" Octavius asked.

"I reckon' he does, partner. I guess that's just one o' the many weird things 'bout Gigantor," Jedediah smirked.

"Don't be rude, Jedediah," Octavius frowned.

"I'm jus' tellin' the truth," Jedediah smiled as he inched closer to the vending machine.

"I suppose you are right. Anyway," Octavius cleared his throat, "How do we get the stuff out if we are not tall enough to reach the buttons?"

"I'mma throw ma shoe at the buttons," Jedediah answered.

"It'll never work," Octavius scoffed.

"Says you," Jedediah laughed.

Jedediah threw his boot at the buttons. He did in fact hit a number and a letter. However, the Roman and the cowboy had no money. Therefore, it did not work.

"I told ya I'd hit it!" Jedediah cheered.

"Yes, you did indeed. However, it still does not work, my friend," Octavius replied.

"Gee, Octo, ya had to ruin ma lil' victory dance!" Jedediah exclaimed.

"I am sorry, my friend. The device says 'requires payment'," Octavius informed.

"I don't like the sound o' that," Jedediah smiled.

"Yes, I know. You're more of the thieving type," Octavius chuckled, "Do you have a backup plan?"

"Ya know me, I go with the flow," Jedediah smirked.

"I know that smirk. That smirk means you are up to no good, Jedediah," Octavius realized.

"Uh-huh. Ya know me well Octo," Jedediah stated as he walked over to the vending machine.

"Oh gods," Octavius mumbled. "What are you thinking of doing this time?"

"Oh, nothin' I'm jus' plannin' to jump in through that door!" Jedediah revealed as he jumped through the chute where the food from the vending machine comes out of.

"Jedediah, be careful!" Octavius called into the machine.

"When ain't I?" Jed called back.

"All of the time, my friend, all of the time," Octo said as he shook his head.

"So, Octo! What do ya want ta eat?" Jed questioned.

"Um," Octavius began as he scanned the machine, "How about a Mars Bar."

"Hey, ain't that one o' your weird gods or somethin'?" Jedediah wondered.

"Roman gods are not weird! And yes, he is. Mars is in fact the god of war," Octavius explained.

"Ah yeah! When ya taught me 'bout all those weirdos I said he was ma favorite!" Jedediah said in realization.

"Take that back, Jedediah," Octavius pouted.

"Take what back, partner?" Jedediah asked in fake innocence.

"That the Roman gods are weirdos!" Octavius answered.

"Fine, fine. The Roman gods ain't weirdos," Jedediah stated.

"That's what I thought," Octavius said nonchalantly as he straightened his helmet.

"Ya know I was jus' playin'," Jedediah replied.

"Yes, I knew that," Octavius laughed.

"Anyway, here's your Mars Bar," Jedediah said as he threw out a wrapped, hard substance.

"What is it?" Octavius wondered aloud.

"I guess it's 'posed ta be food," Jedediah said.

"Oh yes," Octavius said.

Octavius unwrapped it. He stuffed it in his mouth. He tasted the chocolatey goodness that was the Mars bar.

"Hey, are ya gonna share any o' that?" Jedediah inquired.

"Oh, yes, I suppose so," Octavius said as he broke off some of the chocolate.

"I guess it's ok," Jedediah stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Octavius held up the package of the chocolate.

"Mars, I leave this to you as an offering," Octavius stated as he placed the package on the front desk.

"Yeah, ok, partner, let's get ya back ta the diorama room," Jedediah suggested in his 'you're crazier than a road lizard' tone.

"Ok," Octavius said.

As soon as Octavius went inside of his house, Jedediah dashed over to the front desk. He climbed up so he was in front of the PA system. He began to talk into it.

"Octavius! This is Mars!" Jedediah imitated in a deep voice.

"Mars?! Is that you? You sound a lot like Jedediah," Octavius called as he followed the voice.

"Who is this Jedediah ya speak of?" Jedediah questioned in his fake tone.

Octavius was now in the main hall.

"Jedediah, I know that is you, my friend. You used some cowboy slang that would not be used by a Roman god. And I can see you," Octavius stated,

"Ah, dang it! I thought I had ya fooled," Jedediah sighed in defeat.

"No, Jedediah you didn't. I knew it was you the whole time. You have a very recognizable voice and you can't disguise it by doing that impression," Octavius explained.

"Mmkay. Guess I won't be doin' that again," Jedediah frowned.

"Good, what shall we do now?" Octavius wondered.

"Somethin' adventurous," Jedediah replied.

"Why is this my life?" Octavius groaned as he raced after Jedediah.

 **Author's Note: Hi people of the fandom! I hope you enjoyed this story! I know I enjoyed writing it! If you did, I have another story about Jedediah and Octavius called "Flapjacks" so please check it out! Anyway, all reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
